Twisted Minds and Hearts
by RkM4U
Summary: Kristy lived with her Mother, Father and twin sister up until the Akuma attacked. Saddened with grief, she is tricked into believing the Earl of Millennium is her savior, while the Exorcists are her enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is my First -man Fanfic! I hope you guys like it! Also, even though this is labeled romance, it will not be showing up until later! Ok? ok! :D **

**

* * *

**

There's a town not too far away from the capital of France, it's a quiet town, not too influenced by the hustle and bustle of Paris. This town was home to many families, some poor, some wealthy, but all happy. One year a woman was pregnant with twins. Twins were considered a good omen by the town, so everyone was excited for their arrival. In mid-may, the mother went into labor, and she had two baby girls. Each was bald, as some babies are, but each had striking blue eyes. They were named Christine, and Josephina. Each girl received a small toy, for Josephina, she was given a rattle; and Christine was given an oddly shaped cube, which she immediately stuck into her mouth and started chewing on.

Four years went by, and the two girls grew up like any children would. They played outside after it rained, rolled in the fresh scented hills in the spring, and jumped in leaves in the fall. Through their activities the two girls grew closer and closer. The only way people could tell them apart was Christine had tight, rich brown curls, while Josephina had much wavier brown hair. As their 4th birthday was coming up, their mother took them to Paris, to see the pretty lights that twinkled. Even though she was sure they wouldn't remember; it was something she wanted them to see. On their way there, tragedy struck. It seemed that every person goes though tragedy then.

The Trip should have taken one full day of travel, but since the family was in no hurry, they decided to stay at a small inn, and begin the last leg of their trip the next day. While they were sleeping, there were loud crashes, and what sounded like cannons being fired. Christine woke up first, grabbed the little cube that she had for comfort, and ran into the closet, too scared to do anything else. Christine couldn't figure out why the rest of her family was still asleep. After crying out to them, and getting no response, she lifted herself out of her hiding spot and ran to her mother's side. No amount of yelling, crying, or shaking could wake her up, and the same went for all of her family. Scared and frustrated, Christine flopped to the ground, and began to cry. Then a figure appeared outside her window. Christine looked up to see a contorted face, making her scream. "I found it!" hissed a harsh voice, then suddenly there was more cannon fire, and the whole inn was destroyed.

Purple bullets were flying all over the place, at one point Christine saw them hit her sister, her beloved friend, who then turned to dust. Her mother and father soon followed. Christine lay on the ground in anguish, her mother, father, and sister, gone. She called for them, asking them to come back and help her, but she was alone. Those monsters had killed her family, and they now turned to her. Christine watched as those same purple bullets that took away her family came at her, closed her eyes and screamed, as any person would. There then was a dull exploding sound. Looking up, Christine could faintly see a bluish curtain in front of her. It had repelled the bullets, and was now floating aimlessly around her. "You made mother and father and sissy go away!" She screamed at the creatures, who just laughed at her. Christine threw the cube that was still in her hand, trying to make them go away. There was a blinding light, and the sound of those vile creatures wailing, then there was nothing, and the cube floated back down into her hands. Christine collapsed on the ground, tired and alone.

In the morning Christine was awoken by a fat figure standing in front of her. "Dear child, what tragedy has befallen you!" said a heavily accented voice. "I see that your twin, your closet companion has left you, I could bring her back to you!" Sniffing, Christine looked up at the man in wonder. "Those creatures made them go away!" she cried. "But I made them go away too, am I bad mister? Mother told me not to be mean to others, no matter what." She then held up the cube, which she had thrown, and made the monsters go away.

_INNOCENCE! The Earl of Millennium thought. Such a small child is an accommodator of Innocence? This is twice in one week I have come across someone so young with innocence. But this child is not the same as the insufferable brat from the Asian branch, hmm… something to do with a flower if I recall correctly. This one is a little younger, not much, but I may make use of her. Yes, ho, ho I doubt those blasted Exorcists will expect an attack from another accommodator. If I bring her with me, there might be an entertaining show to watch. _

"Oh, sweet mislead child, those monsters were trying to make you parents wake up!" he knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are these people called Exorcists that made your parents disappear like that. Those purple things, it was a cure! I am terribly sorry for your loss dear one!"

"So they were trying to help Mommy and Daddy and Sissy?" she received a nod. "Then that means I got rid of the things that were trying to help! Mister, I'm sorry! I didn't know I didn't!" she began to cry.

"Don't cry child, they do look scary, I'm sure that anyone might look a little frightened by them. Now child, would you like to come with me? You will meet my family, and you would be loved by them." the Earl offered with a malice filled smile. "You don't want to be alone do you?"

"No, but I don't know your name, and mommy said not to go with strangers."

"I am the Earl of Millennium; my family is the clan of Noah! Dear child there is no need to be afraid of me, now what is your name." the earl added a sickly sweet smile.

"C-Christine,"

"Well now Christine, may I call you Kristy?"

"Yes, mommy called me that sometimes, I like it!"

"Alright Kristy, will you come live with me and my family? We will make you strong, and you can take revenge on those Exorcists who killed your family!"

"O-okay!" Kristy then took his hand, and they walked though a heart shaped door into a large room. There was a girl waiting there with a nice smile on her face.

"Kristy this is Road Camelot, my daughter, she will be your new friend, ok?"

_Road, I want you to alter her mind so that she believes fully that it was the exorcists who killed her family." _The Earl ordered though his mind. Road gave him a slight nod, as to not let Kristy see,

"Hi Kristy, It's nice to meet you! Do you want to go play?" her eyes darkened for half a second.

"Yes," Kristy replied with a bright smile, as if she forgot her family had died.

_It is done Earl, I also took away some of the hurt, just to make sure she likes us!"_

They both shared a crooked grin, while Kristy began to tug Road, her new sister away to play.

* * *

**There you have it! The first Chapter! Let me know what you guys think, and if you see any major grammar errors, then please please PLEASE tell me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Road? Can-"

"Silly, just call me Road! We're sisters aren't we?" Road said with a grin!

"Yes, sorry Road! Can we play now?"

"Yes! What do you want to play?" Kristy smiles, grabs Roads hand and runs off.

Four Years Later

Kristy had spent four years under the care of the Millennium Earl, and his family. During that time she had grown accustom to the odd things that happened in that family. For instance, the first few weeks she was told that she could not go around those creatures that tried to help her family, and Road was the only person she saw, not even the Earl came around. Road told her it was because everyone was away on business, and that business was getting rid of the Exorcists. After some time she met a person called Tyki Mikk, he reminded her most of her relatives. He would also sometimes bring her little silver buttons. He told her that they were from the Exorcists that he "Got rid of". The Earl then started giving her documents upon documents. She was told to study them, so that when she would start traveling, she wouldn't get lost around the world. Then she was given files on the Exorcists that were now serving the order. "These are your enemies, and I am sorry, but I do not know which one killed your family at the moment." He told her.

One day Road came in after being away with her coat all bloody, and a creepy smile on her face. "Road! What happened?" Kristy said, rushing to her.

"Just a few Exorcists again, nothing too major. I got them good though!" The then started cackling menacingly. Kristy was further angered when she saw the wound on Road's side, even after being told by Road that it would heal in no time, Kristy insisted on dressing the wound. "I'll help you Road, that way no one will hurt you like that again!"

When Kristy turned twelve she was then told to train, and train a lot. First it was in hand to hand combat, and then it was with a blade. Kristy didn't mind training, it kept her focused and she knew that soon she could avenge her family.

After a few weeks with the sword, the Earl brought in something she did not expect so early on. "You have done well, now that you have spent so much time wanting to avenge them, let me allow you one step closer." Double doors opened to her training room, and a man in a black coat with silver lining was pushed through the doors. "This is an Exorcist, his name is Benjamin. He killed so many Kristy; I leave it up to you. Can you find it in yourself to rid the world of a man who has harmed so many?"

"What are you talking about Earl? It is you who has poisoned the world! You are evil incarnate, you and your akuma will kill us all!" The man shouted. Then he turned to Kristy, "You, are you one of those filthy Noah? How could you turn your back on huma-"

"Silence, you Exorcist, It was you people who killed my family, and now you dare insult my new family! You call the Earl evil incarnate, yet you are the only one I hear speaking evil!" Kristy then charged at the man with sword in hand. The Exorcist was able to evade her first attack, but she then knocked his legs out from under him, once on the ground, she had her sword pointed at his throat. Something was holding her back, she didn't know if she could actually kill someone… 'Is this right…' she couldn't stop herself from thinking over and over. 'No, I can't do this, there is something not right here' she then dropped her sword and took a step back.

"Disgusting Noah, what's wrong, did you suddenly grow a heart? The Exorcist was on his feet, and knocked Kristy back, and grabbed her forgotten sword on the ground. In an instant he had run the sword through her side. Kristy had managed to deflect it a little, so it didn't hit anything but tissue, but it still hurt like hell. The man then removed the sword to try to make another hit on her. That was when Kristy made up her mind, 'No, the Earl was right, how could I think otherwise, these Exorcists need to be destroyed!' she kicked the man in the stomach, then grabbed the sword he dropped. She didn't stop this time when she pierced his heart.

Instead of feeling sick, or happy, or sad, or any emotion really, Kristy just felt numb. Road came bounding into the room, Kristy, are you alright? I thought we might have had to come in and save you! But man that was great!" Road gushed. All the while the Earl was sitting back watching with a smile on his face.

_Little Kristy, it seems you have finally decided to join my side! Congratulations, my my, such life you exhibited, it's a good thing that the Exorcists didn't find you first!_

There was another time when Kristy was a little older. She was being 'tested'. 'To see if you can help us in our fight' is what the Earl finally told her. They told her to take her cube, and imagine it in a form of a weapon. Doing as she was told, and imagining it as a sword, the cube started to glow. It then gave off a shining light and threw her against the wall. When the light died down she was covered in small cuts that were seeping blood. The cube was nowhere to be found. Road and the Earl came in, and Road started LICKING her wounds! There was an eerie smile on her face, and her eyes had become a dark golden hue.

"Congratulations Kristy, your innocence has formed into a weapon, however, yours is special. It is what is called an equipment type, but it dwells within you. I cannot tell you how to invoke it, but I believe you will figure it out when you fight."

But Kristy never could get her Innocence to come out. She spent 3 years attempting to draw it out, but there was no response from it.

"Kristy, obviously you are not doing it right. I will be sending you with Road; she will be tracking down an Exorcist named Allen Walker who has caught my attention. I want you to go with her, maybe when you are out in the real world it will appear." Kristy could hear the animosity in his voice; he was growing impatient that the girl could not use her innocence. If she couldn't get it done before she turned twelve, then there would be no point keeping her around.

"Road where are we going?"

"Hm… I actually don't know the name, but I believe it was given the name "The Rewinding town,"

"Rewinding? Hm, sounds interesting! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yey! New chapter! Alright Now I know I said in the last chapter I made her young, 11 a believe, however, I have decided that this is WAYYY to young. So she is now going to be 16. So only one year older then Allen. **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"Jeez Road, Did you see that? The sun just came up in the sky! I was sure it was only midnight!" Kristy exclaimed, while sitting on the roof of a tall building!

"This is very interesting!" Road said with a smile! Then turned to the Akuma that were operating in the town before they had arrived, "Never have all the fun without us!" She said while stepping one one's head!

"Road, do you think this is caused by innocence? The same material that I have?"

"It most certainly is! Now all we have to do is find out where it is! And that means it's time to wander around town!"

'You mean it's time to play,' Kristy thought with a sigh.

"Useless," Said the fat man with a long nose. The women to whom he was speaking to cowered in fear. 'It's only money stupid man,' Kristy thought. 'There is no need for such rudeness, though I wonder why Road had the akuma in the first place.' Kristy was watching from a block away as a boy who had white hair took off after the akuma who stole the money. "Could he be an Exorcist?" she muttered under her breath, but decided instead to follow behind Road, who was approaching the woman crying her eyes out.

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why does my clock harbor this innocence? Why me?" Kristy heard the woman cry in despair. 'So she has it! Good now all Road and I have to do is get it!' Kristy thought happily! "So your clock is innocence, eh?" Kristy asked, nearly sitting in front of the crying woman. The woman nodded solemnly. "Then could you possibly show us, don't worry, we can make the town stop rewinding!" She said smiling sweetly. The woman nodded.

'So he was an Exorcist,' Kristy thought bitterly. 'That girl too,' A quick glance to the side told Kristy that Road finally finished putting the girl in a long dress. "Road, why can we not get rid of them, get the innocence and go?" Kristy asked.

"Because! It's much more fun to play with them a little! Makes things a little interesting! Don't worry Kristy; I'll let you fight them!" She said happily!

"Ok! Ne, Road? What is up with that boy's arm?" Kristy asked, referring to the boy with the silver hair, whose arm was pinned into the wall.

"That is his innocence it manifested itself in his arm." Road caught the look of shock in Kristy's face, "The Black order made him into an Exorcist before we could find him. He's now dead set on killing the Earl, and destroying Akuma too," Road's eyes swirled with some unknown power deep inside them. Kristy understood, this boy, no matter what is an enemy. Kristy finished tying the now unconscious woman's hands to the clock. Road had said it would help them retrieve the innocence, so Kristy didn't ask any more questions.

"Where am I?" The boy had woken up, and looked right at Kristy, who had been standing next to the woman and the clock. But then his attention drifted to his arm. 'Ouch' Kristy thought, 'enemy or not, that's gotta hurt.'

"You're awake?" Road asked, blowing a bubble of gum. Kristy had only just noticed she was wearing the Exorcist's cloak.

"Lenalee!" He cried. Looking toward his currently lifeless friend that road had placed in a dress. Road then gave her an awkward looking hug, it almost looked like she was hanging on her.

"Don't call for her! She's Lady Road and Kristy's doll!" the Akuma with the giant head said.

"Road?" Road waved, "Kristy?" Kristy only narrowed her eyes a little. "You're…" Kristy almost jumped when the boy's eye turned red. 'What is that?' She thought.

"You're not a demon? What are you?" The boy asked, sounding confused.

'The only demons I see here are you and that Lenalee girl,' Kristy thought.

"I'm human." Road said without hesitation. "Why can't humans and demons get along?" Her question through Kristy off, though she didn't show it. Kristy moved over to stand on the other side of Road, feeling a little uncomfortable by the situation.

"Demons are weapons created by the Millennium Earl to kill humans." He said.

"You're…" Kristy started, but Road cut her off.

"Weapons exist so that humans might kill one another. Old Millennie's on our side. We are the chosen ones, the only true humans, chosen by God himself. We are the clan of Noah" Road said, along with a small creepy laugh.

"The Noah clan? You're human?"

"More human then you are!" Kristy sneered.

"SHHH, Lady Road, Kristy, SHHH!" said Lero, who started to freak out. "Don't spread information about who we are to these outsiders!"

"Why not?" Kristy and Road asked.

"You just can't, Lero!" the hyperactive umbrella said. "You already took me along without permission! If you go against his orders His Eminence, the Earl will spank you rosy, Lero!"

"Millennie wouldn't do that to us." Road said, while leaning against the Lenalee girl. Kristy did the same. "This is just a little ad-lib to make the story more interesting. Believe me; this little show that we've put on will not interfere with his plans!"

The silver haired boy then started to try to free his arm. With an awful yell he ripped his arm out of the wall… "OUT OF THE WALL! He's insane," Kristy thought, eyes bugging out.

"Why would a human chose to..." He started, Road walked over to him.

"What are you so angry for?" she knelt down, "You don't believe I'm human I can see it in your eyes." Then she gave him a hug. "Feel's nice doesn't it? This is how it's supposed to feel when two humans embrace. My name is Road Camelot, and I'm a proud member of the human race."

"You're hiding something from me!" He then raised his arm, and looked like he was about to strike, "If you're human just like us…"

"I'm not; I'm superior to you in every way." Then the most disturbing grin took on Road's face. Kristy shivered. She had only seen this kind of face when the entire Noah family talked about the plans they have for getting rid of the Exorcists, but it still creeped her out some.

What happened next was the most confusing of all to Kristy, Thinking Road was defending herself, she saw no reason to be worried, but then Road slammed that same giant hand, with claws, straight into her head. "ROAD!" She cried! The boy seemed just as surprised. 'Why?' Kristy thought in horror! 'Why did that just happen?' She then felt something stir inside of her. Aside from her stomach, wanting to give back its contents to the world, something felt different, like a part of her was waking up.

"Calm down, Kristy," Lero whispered. "Road is fine, this is one of the Noah family's powers, she is not dead, just watch." Taking notice of a very shaky Kristy.

Then Road's hand shot up to the boy's shirt, and she pulled her face next to his. Kristy wasn't sure what her face looked like, but it must have been gruesome, the boy look like he might die of fright.

"We're super-humans, who have inherited the genes of Noah. Mankind's greatest Apostle. So we're not that much alike after all, you are what we refer to as sub-humans." Road stood up, and backed away, eerie grin back in place. Her candles that were floating above the room turned into sharp daggers and flew themselves at the boy, one imbedding itself in his red eye.

Road picked up the bloody candle dagger, laughing while saying to Kristy, "The fun has begun!" then sending a telepathic message, "I'm sorry if I scared you, everything is fine, I promise."

Kristy nodded. Though still shaken, she trusted what Road told her, and something about the way Road looked at her, just made her believe Road, no matter what.

"Killing you would be no different than stepping on a bug, or snapping off a tree branch…." Kristy zoned out… Something in her was coming forward, along with the intent to fight something.

"_I'm here! Please Kristy, acknowledge me!" a voice said to her._

"_Who?"_

"_Your weapon, though you fight on a different side, I am yours to use, understand me!"_

Kristy snapped back into attention as she saw the giant cannon pointed at Road and herself. The Akuma around them seemed to understand as well, as the three of them suddenly attacked.

"Allen!" the woman screamed. 'So we finally know his name, too bad Exorcist, you crossed the line when you threatened Road!' Kristy thought!

"In the state you're in, you couldn't take on one akuma, let alone three, and Kristy. I guess now is as good as time as any to attack!" Road then shot her candles at the screaming woman and her clock, but Allen jumped in the way. He then ripped the bonds holding her to the clock.

'I don't understand. First, why did Road attack her, she's not an Exorcist yet is she? And if Exorcists are so bad, then why did he protect her, he might have died!' Kristy thought… 'There must be something I'm missing.' She looked over to Road. There was the swirly motion in her eyes again. Kristy remembered her parents, her family, that was all taken away by these Exorcists, and how now they threatened the family that took her in… there would be no way to forgive them, she was sure of it.

Then the clock bells tolled.

A circle of light surrounded the woman and Allen. Kristy came to stand next to Road and watched as the clock began to shine. Soon the clock struck twelve and a huge dome was erected over them.

"What is going on?" Kristy asked

"She has begun to use the innocence; it will be hard to take away from her now." Road said. "She's an accommodator, just like you."

Then a huge hand, Allen's hand, came flying at them. Both Road and Kristy jumped away, while the arm kept going past them, to grab Lenalee, then bringing her inside of the dome. Road landed on Lero, while Kristy jumped on the Akuma with the large head. Then huge tornado like gusts of wind came out of the dome. The akuma that Kristy was riding on top of was blown around like a feather. It was impossible to see anything. One of the Akuma then exploded right in front of her. That boy, no, that monster, Allen, had shot it. She watched as it crumbled away into nothingness. Anger coursed through her, Kristy may not have known the Akuma, but it was her ally, and was just killed. Kristy jumped to the ground as the akuma she was riding on tried to attack the Exorcists. Kristy saw the smiles on their faces as they tore apart her comrade. It was her, Road, and two Akuma, against two, maybe three, monsters.

"Ok, Road, It's your move." Allen said.

"Kill them." Road ordered. "Kristy, let these akuma try to avenge their brother before you help."

The two akuma fired, and to Kristy, they looked like they might have succeeded, but the two exorcists dodged at the last second, and down came a rain shower of yellow beams. Kristy moved underneath were Road was floating to avoid being hit. Another large shot was sent at Road, barely missing both Akuma, and grazing Lero slightly. Kristy hit the dust, while Road simply swayed to the side.

There was more fighting, all the while Kristy tried to take in the two Exorcists fighting styles, waiting for her chance to fight them. She heard a slight giggle from Road.

"Alright, that's enough you two." She said. "A-L-L-E-N its Allen Walker right? The one who can see the souls inside akuma."

"He can see souls?" Kristy asked to no one in particular. Then her world went black. "Kristy, you don't want to see this, trust me. It will only take a minute." She heard Road say in her head.

"What is going on? Hey, Road! ROAD!" She tried to shout, but it was like she was asleep, she couldn't see, hear, or speak. 'Road you're no fun, I thought you would let me fight!' she thought back.

"Fine I guess you can watch, it will not be easy though." When she could see again, she saw Allen Walker attacking the Akuma with the large head. It was screaming, screaming for help, then it exploded.

"_HELP ME!" _It screamed! So loud that it made her head hurt, and her heart as well. Then not a minute later, after she finally stopped clutching her head from the awful sound of screaming, she saw the last Akuma that had gone with Road and herself, get sliced in half, by Lenalee.

"Damn them." Kristy spat. "DAMN YOU!" She shouted at Allen Walker. She drew her sword she carried at her hip and charged. Her first swing was blocked by Allen's arm. The next was too. "AGH!" She yelled, and then forced herself to flip over Allen, while twisting. She brought her sword down and managed to get a shallow cut down the shoulder. However, that seemed to be the only attacks she could land on him. Allen Walker had been trying to distance himself from her. He sensed there was something different about her, but knowing whom she was allying herself with, decided not to try to find out.

"_I thought you said you would help me to fight?" Kristy asked the voice in her head, desperate for any kind of help._

"_You must first acknowledge me, and not be led astray by lies. Until you know the truth, you will not be able to draw out my power."Then the voice went silent. _

'Great'…. Allen, noticing that Kristy had stopped and appeared to be zoned for a minute, decided to attack while he could. As he was about to unleash his cannon Kristy snapped out of it, dropped to the ground and delivered a solid kick up into his stomach. Allen stumbled a few feet coming then came to a stop, with Road landing from floating right behind him.

"I guess you beat us to the innocence. It's time to call it a day anyway. Kristy, I'm sorry to end your fight, but the Earl is expecting us. You were much more fun than I expected Allen Walker." She said, and then summoned her doorway. The Gold, Red, and Black heart shaped door appeared out of the ground. "See ya!" She called, and then turned, not being able to take two steps before Allen had pointed his cannon arm to her head. Kristy noticed, and had her sword to his neck not two seconds later.

"Go ahead and shoot" Road said. Kristy then noticed the tears on Allen Walker's face. "What a sweetheart you are. Go ahead and shoot me. But don't forget, that arm of yours is also a weapon." A pause… "I knew you didn't have it in you... Well then, let's save the rest for later." Road's doorway opened and Road took a step through. "Come on Kristy,"

Kristy nodded, and lowered her sword. After walking one step in, she turned around, "Let me warn you, next time it won't be so easy. Because Lord Millennium will set the stage for you foul Exorcists. Then the doors swung closed.

"Road, what happens when the akuma are killed by the Exorcists?" Kristy asked as they walked through the portal.

"I'm not sure," Road said, but Kristy caught the lie in her voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"_Until you know the truth…"_

'There is something they are not telling me.' She thought.

"Oh and Kristy!" Road exclaimed happily, "I felt your innocence stir a little during the battle! I think you might be able to activate soon! And that means, you will be able to right on par with those filthy Exorcists!" Her eyes started swirling again, "That's what you want, right?"

To Kristy it didn't sound like a question, but her mind suddenly found those words absolutely non-arguable.

"Of course Road!"

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Reviews are wonderful! Also, I promise this will probably be the only chapter that will follow the Episodes so closely. It just made it much easier to explain that way. For those who don't know, or would like to compair, this is a combination of episodes #10-12! **

**Thank youu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here is the 4th Chapter. I am so sorry this took so long to come out. School is finally out, the end of the year was a tough one, but it's done. Thanks to everyone for all the Alerts and favorites! Reviews would be awesome too! **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Earl, I heard something in my head while I was with Road, in the rewinding town." Kristy said, while sitting at the long dinner table. Tyki Mikk, Road, and Skin were all present, while the Earl sat with his large top hat, at the head of the table. The table had just been set for dinner, and the family was conversing before the food was ready. With a quick glance at Road, who nodded encouragingly, Kristy continued, "I think it was the voice of my Innocence trying to talk to me."

"Really now Kristy? What did it say?" Tyki asked.

"It said…" _'Don't tell them the whole truth, something's up, I know it,'_ she thought quickly, "That I needed to learn, before it allowed me to use its power." She took note how the Earl's spectacles gleamed and if his grin could get any bigger, it did.

"Learn what?" Tyki asked further.

"I do not know, but I have a few questions, if it's ok?"

"Of course Kristy, we're family aren't we?"

"What exactly are akuma? Before, when I was little you told me not to go around them, but when I was with Road, I interacted with them like any normal person." The room was silent; all golden eyes were staring right at her.

"That is because the akuma you went with were level 2, far stronger, and superior in intelligence." The Earl said, finally.

"What would it matter if…" Kristy lost her question. Her mind went foggy, and she couldn't think straight. _'That's right silly,'_ something in the back of her mind was telling her, '_It doesn't matter, forget,' _and Kristy did. "I'm sorry; I forgot what I was saying." Kristy said with a laugh. She then excused herself for the bathroom. Not seeing the Noah clan's eerie smiles that followed her out the door.

"Road, what is going on, she's starting to question us." Tyki said, slightly annoyed, while shuffling cards between two hands.

"Her innocence is stirring up trouble, blocking her mind from me." Road said. "She's becoming curious, but do not worry, the Exorcists are her enemies, not us."

"See to it she doesn't change her mind, our show is about to begin, and our little Kristy would be a good addition to our team." The Earl said.

"Yes, Earl," Road said in a sing song voice, "We've grown very close since she came here, but I think she needs a boost. Proof sort of that we trust her, not so much the other way around. Perhaps, when we announce the beginnings of our play, send her by herself, with akuma of course, to give the message to an exorcist. It will prove to her we trust her." Road suggested.

"Hm, I like your idea Road, I will leave it up to you three to make sure she is strong enough to fight the exorcist until Road can create a door and bring her back. We will send her to Copenhagen; it is a big enough city to attract enough Akuma to bring in the black order."

~The next day~

"Ok Kristy, are you ready for you super awesome training?" Called Road!

"Bring it Road! You too Tyki!" Kristy smiled!

"Hold your horses now!" Tyki smirked, "you don't even know what we're doing yet! Our training might be making you baby sit Jasdero and David!"

Kristy cringed at the thought, "That would be worse then stabbed with a spoon. But come on Tyki! I wanna train!"

"Fine fine," He ran his hand over his hair, then put on his, 'Serious Tyki face', "Today we will be doing intense hand to hand combat training, along with acrobatics, and sword play. To help your progression Road and I will be coming at you together, try not to get hit too much!"

Several hours, and bruises later.

"Come on guys, you're trying to kill me I know it!" Kristy said while running like there was a sweet deprived Skin on her heals. Those two were insane! Tyki appeared at her side, and tried to take a swipe at her side, Kristy forced herself into a flip over Tyki's head.

"Not bad Kristy, you're finally getting it, as you're about to flip, push yourself off your toes and roll into a tighter ball!" Tyki commented. Road then charged at Kristy's back,

"Flip over backwards!" she commanded, and Kristy perfectly cleared Road's attack. Now that Kristy was behind Road she lunged at the girl, who spun around and tried to throw a punch at Kristy's cheek. Kristy dodged by rolling into a summersault, then sliding and taking out Road's feet from under her. Road landed on her butt with a great "Ouf!" "Kristy! That was great! I think you've got it all!"

"Thank god!" Kristy said, and then flopped down on her back! She felt like she had sweated a whole bucket, as gross as it sounds. She thanked Tyki greatly in her head for having her wear a sleeveless shirt, and shorts. It felt awkward, but it was defiantly cooler! She could feel the grass on her back where the shirt didn't cover, the way it moved under her skin as it shifted felt totally new, and relaxing. Kristy lay there for a few minutes just staring at the sky, suddenly thinking of her family, and her sister. _"I miss you Joe, it's been 12 years already, but I still can feel the emptiness you left. I promise I'll keep working, for you, and mom and dad."_ Rolling on her stomach, Kristy threw a determined look at Tyki and Road, "What's next?"

"Hm…? Done resting already?" Tyki asked. He then walked over to where Kristy was laying on the ground and picked her off the ground like she was a sack of potatoes.

"TYKI!" Kristy screeched. "Put me down!" Tyki only laughed and slung her over his shoulder.

"Come on, let me carry you little princess." Kristy's only response was to start punching his back, much like a five year old would. "Hold on!" with that being the only warning Tyki leapt in the air.

Road laughed in absolute mirth as she watched Tyki take Kristy to a different training ground. As soon as Tyki had left the ground Kristy assumed a death grip around Tyki's neck, which looked quite tight and painful. She could only laugh more when a loud crashing sound erupted followed by shouts.

"Alright little brat," Tyki said with fake annoyance. Both Kristy and himself were covered in a layer of mud, all because Kristy's death grip was so strong, he couldn't move his arms, or legs. And of course, there just so happened to be a puddle of mud right where they landed. Kristy thought it was quite funny how she ended up sitting on top of him, while he had done a back flop into the mud. But Tyki was set on revenge; soon both of them were covered, and while holding up huge mud balls, called a truce. "time for sword work."

"I already know a sword like second nature, is there anything else? I've tried a gun, and there is really no class to it." Kristy complained.

"There are the classic weapons, but I think I know something that will _spark_ your interest." Road said, then disappeared to retrieve whatever she was talking about. Within a few minutes she was back. "What is it?" Kristy asked when she saw the long metal string ball in her hand.

"This, Kristy, is very fine wire that is coated in highly flammable substance. Its thin enough that you can connect it to anything with a good amount of weight and throw it, then just light however much you want, and boom, Fire!"

"Sweet! Let me try!" Kristy shouted eyes bright as stars.

'Pyro,' Both Tyki and Road thought.

After training like that for about a month, the Millennium Earl finally decided it was time.

"_This room is so dark." _Kristy thought to herself. The Millennium Earl had called her in for a meeting. The usual dining area, but somehow it had taken on a much sinister feeling to it. _"It must just be the lights. I wonder, is Lord Earl even here yet?" _Kristy jumped when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Kristy, Road and Tyki both have told me that you have made wonderful progress. They have also said that if you should wish, you are strong enough to go on a mission by yourself." The Earl said.

"Really?" She asked with excitement, but then remembered that this was an important meeting. "Sorry Lord Millennium, I would be honored to take up a mission for you! Was there something in particular that you wanted me to do?"

"Yes, which is why I called you in. The time has come for our family to stop sitting idle while the exorcists make their headway in collecting innocence. But we want to make this as interesting as we can, so I am sending out a message, all over the world, to the exorcists, saying we are coming. Strike fear into their hearts, that now the real fight begins, because the Millennium Earl and his family are out to play. I want you to go to Copenhagen. I will send before you a large group of level two Akuma. These Akuma will be enough to alert the Black Order, and have them send an exorcist. Once the exorcist arrives I want you to deliver a message."

"Not fight them Earl?" Kristy asked.

"You may fight them, but do not kill them just yet. They must deliver the message to the Black Order, and then it is up to you how you handle them."

"What message do you wish me to deliver?"

"Your time has come, the 7000 year prologue has finally ended, and the play's about to begin, don't miss the rising of the curtain, for you are the actors, the exorcists."

"Yes, Earl. I will leave tomorrow." Kristy bowed then left the room. She made it to her room and before she could close the door completely she could hear Road singing a quite, but very creepy song.

"The lord millennium is in search of you. Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it's true."

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Reviews are welcome to all! Also, the song Road sings is actually used in the Anime. I don't quite know which episode, but if you do look for it, it's the one she sings while attacking General Yeeger! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took to get out to you! I know I have killed off any of my readers, but for those who still follow my story, here is the next chapter! **

* * *

The ship ride to Copenhagen was a long one. Road had decided that Kristy should take some time and sight see, so instead of dropping her off in town, she was stuck on a boat… a very crowded, loud, smelly boat. Kristy was not pleased. _'At least the view is nice' _Kristy thought as she looked toward the outside of the boat. It was a sunny day, and the waves were slight. '_picture perfect' "_if only this was what life was really like," said Kristy under her breath.

The sweet air of the sea pushed away the smell of the boat and soon she could feel the slight spray from the ocean, as the boat sped toward its location. Pushing back the hair that had flown in her face, she sighed and looked back toward the sea.

"Excuse me Miss?" Kristy was startled out of her daze to see a man holding a very official looking camera. "Ah, sorry Miss, but I was wondering if I could take your picture. Your expression was so far off and calm, it would be a shame not to take a picture of it." He said hastily.

Kristy could feel the redness of her cheeks, "Oh… U-uh sure! It's no trouble."

"Wonderful! If you could please turn your head back around… yes just like that! Hold it!"

There was a flash, and she could hear the camera dispensing its picture, but before she could face the man again there was another flash.

"Here you are Miss, a thank you for letting me take your picture!" the man said, holding out a developing picture for her to take.

Taking the picture with surprise, she looked down to see that the blackness around the photo was not fading away. "Oh, this is a new model of camera, it takes a few hours for the pictures to develop, but I promise it will turn out great!" and with that the man walked off to join his party on the boat. Kristy smiled a small smile, and placed the picture on the inside of her coat pocket for safe keeping.

'_I guess boat rides aren't that bad after all. I'll have to show Road the picture when I get back," _

When the boat docked two hours later Kristy was famished. She was sure that half the boat could hear her stomach's complaints of not being fed. One particular loud growl caused for three small children to stop playing and give her a quizzical look, as if saying, "That came from _**HER**_?" before running off laughing. "That's it, forget saving money to get Road a souvenir, I'm hungry!" She said to no one, then with a determined look walked off the dock, and in search of a café.

"**Herbal Spice"**

"_Hmm, that could be good" _She thought, and walked into the small shop. Upon walking in she was affronted with wonderful smells of spices, and freshly prepared food. She looked at the menu that was prepared, but faced a major dilemma. "I have no idea what any of this stuff is!" She said in defeat. _"Damn, I don't have that much money to spend randomly trying foods, but I don't know what I'm going to like!" _With a groan, she placed her head down on the table she was sitting at and took a few breaths. "_It's alright, just go talk to the waiter, or whoever, and ask what they would recommend." _Her stomach gave a mighty growl again, "_better be sure to ask for a large portion." _

Just as she was standing up to go to the counter and order, the door to the café opened, and Kristy caught sight of a man with long hair walk in. Taking a second look she saw that he had Asian features, black hair, and thin eyes, but she also noticed that he held himself with strength, and pride. Kristy was no expert, but judging by the way he walked, and the air around him, this man had been through more than his share of fighting. '_that sword on his back does help come to that conclusion too though,'_ She thought as a snide remark to herself. Listening to what the man ordered, hoping to get an idea for her own food, she discovered that he had a deep voice, holding within it some emotion she could not identify. '_Curious,' _She thought to herself. Then realizing she did a total analysis on a complete stranger, she could feel her cheeks reddening, but never the less made her way up to wait behind the man who was waiting for his order.

When the counter man came back he was carrying a tray of food that gave off the most intoxicating smell she had ever smelt. Had Kristy less control of herself, she probably would have drooled a little bit. _"THAT! I want that!" _She immediately thought, though she realized sadly, that she didn't know exactly _what_ he had ordered.

Before said person with said food could walk away from her Kristy spoke up, "Excuse me, but what is it that you ordered. It's smells fantastic!" She asked politely, then hoping that the man understood her, as she had spoken in English, and the man looked to be Japanese.

"Che, it's just yellow curry," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kristy immediately felt stupid, even though it was a legit question.

"What does it taste like though?" She pressed again. "I've never had it, but I know that if it tastes as good as it smells then I must be good!"

"Che, it's good."

A tick mark appeared on Kristy's head. '_Jerk,' _"Alright, thanks!" She said with a forced grin. Then walked up to the counter and ordered her own. Once her food had finished being made she walked back to her table, and sat down to eat. The first thing she tasted was warm spicy goodness. "_Delicious!"_then the flavor changed, making grab the glass of water she had, and chug it down like no tomorrow. '_HOT HOT HOT! Damn it that's spicy! There's probably steam coming out of my ears!' _Kristy wouldn't be surprised if her tongue had burnt off. When she had finally recovered enough to open her eyes, and wipe away the involuntary tears, she noticed that the man who had told her the food was good, was calmly sitting there eating, like it was ice cream, but had a smug look on his face.

"_THAT BASTERD! He could have warned me it was hot!" _Kristy then sent the mightiest glare she could muster his way. A glare that once made Tyki cower she might add.

Feeling her eyes on him, the stranger looked up at Kristy, meeting her glare with emotionless eyes, which then turned into amusement, as he looked back down at his food with a smirk on his face.

"_that's it!" _Kristy rose from her chair and marched toward where the stranger was sitting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THAT SPICY?" She yelled in a hushed manor, as to not scare the owner. Bringing her hands down on his table and trying, yet again, to glare a hole through the strangers head.

"I said it was curry. Curry is spicy." He said simply. Smirk still evident.

"I can see that, thanks for the info you nitwit!" She growled.

"Che, just go eat your food," He retorted in an annoyed fashion. This giving Kristy a brilliant payback idea. She turned on her heal and walked back to her place. She grabbed her backpack, and her food, and then walked calmly back to where the stranger was sitting placed her food down in the place across from his, and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Just eating my food."

"Why are you eating here?" Instead of answering Kristy just takes another bit, though, a bit smaller, and with more rice to cover the spice, giving him the, "I don't know what you're talking about" look.

After finishing her bite, "My name's Kristy,"

"Tch, why do I care?"

"Because you decided to leave out a few details, so now I'm making sure make up for those details." '_and annoy the hell out of you!" _she said with a smirk-ish smile. "What's yours?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll just call you…" _'lets see, Japanese looking, Japanese name…..' _she looked out the window thinking for a moment. _"Bingo." _"I'll just have to call you Baka, until I know your name of course."

Kristy was fairly sure that if looks could kill, she would be so dead he grave would be rotted away. But determined to get the guy's name she stuck to her guns, figuratively for she had left those at the earl's place.

"Alright Baka, so what brings you to this little café?" She said with an evil glint in her eyes, _'this might be fun!" _

"Kanda,"

"What?"

"My name is Kanda"

* * *

**A/N: Let the games begin! teehee. **

**Also incase you didnt know, but I'm sure all of you do, Baka means idiot! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone, first, sorry about the wait! I didnt mean to be away so long, but life is busy! I hope you like the chapter! I'm sorry if there are major errors, this story is unbeta'd.

~Enjoy

* * *

"So, do you live in Copenhagen?" Kristy asked. Both she and Kanda had finished their meal and were walking down a busy market street. _'More like the bastard tried to leave me behind,' _she though.

"No,"

"Oh! Then where are you from? Other then Japan of course."

"Elsewhere," Kanda said shortly. '_Well fine then…' _Kristy thought. '_annoying him seemed to work last time, so maybe if I bug him enough he'll tell me!"_

"I've never heard of this elsewhere, are all the people from there as antisocial?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone to her voice.

"Why are you following me?" Kanda yelled at her. _'Why indeed' _Kristy thought. It was true that she had a message to deliver, a mission to finish, but for some reason Kristy found the antisocial prick interesting. He was different that the people who lived in the Earl's mansion, like there was something powerful about him, but not in the same way the Noah family were powerful. It was something familiar, and she was determined to figure out what it was. "I'm not; we're just going the same direction!"

They walked 'the same direction for a good while. Kanda picked up on the fact that Kristy was just following him to annoy him, so he tried a couple times to lose her through crowded streets, and shady alleys. Only once did Kristy lose him, but she was quick enough to round a corner and see Kanda's long hair disappearing around a corner. _'Games of chase are fun, sorry Kanda, you'll never be as good as Road,'_ she thought then took off after Kanda. Instead of following Kanda's every move, she darted down a different street, in hopes that it would run parallel to Kanda's. Upon reaching the next street she saw that Kanda had taken a flight of stairs down to a lower street, _'Gottcha!' _she then flung herself over the railing, and landed right in front of where Kanda was walking. "Boo!" She yelled as she landed, and smirked when surprise flickered across his face, but tensed when she saw that he had also reached for his sword. "Hey now, it's just me. No need to slice me in half."

"Idiot," he sneered, then pushed past her, walking toward his unknown destination.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have work to do, go away,"

"Oh, what do you do?" She said as she ran to catch up to him.

"Nothing that concerns you, now leave!" He yelled at her. His voice made her stop in her tracks, and then came to realizing that the day was almost done, and she would have to finish her mission tonight.

"Ok fine, jeez no need to be such a jerk. I need to leave now anyway." She said with a mature tone. She then had an idea, grabbing the bracelet off her wrist; she quickly grabbed his hand and slipped it on his wrist before he could protest. "It's a goodbye gift, today was fun! Thanks for it!" then Kristy turned and walked away.

Kanda looked down at the bracelet that the girl had shoved on his wrist. It wasn't at all a womanly bracelet; it was a very simple design, just plain spherical beads that encompassed his entire wrist. Kanda decided that he wouldn't through it in the nearest river. "Che, Idiot." He murmured, then turned and walked away, not noticing the extremely faint smile he wore.

In the woods just outside of Copenhagen Kristy and the six level 2 akuma were getting ready to attract the exorcist that was said to be in the city. "Now remember, one of you is to lure him here, make a good show of yourself, but don't get killed. I want two of you to pretend that you're going to hurt me. Lord Earl said that Exorcists were forbidden from harming civilians, so we use that to our advantage. Once he gets in close enough to attack at us, I want the remaining three of you to do two very important things. One, make sure that he cannot use his weapon, but don't break it. And two, make sure that he doesn't die, and allow me to fight him." Kristy ordered. Tyki had once said to her that she almost became a different person when she was fighting. "_All your silliness fades and you become a very strategic fighter. You could give many people a good run for their money, IF you could just focus."_ She supposed that what Tyki said was a compliment, but didn't like how he called her unfocused. Honestly she wasn't nearly as bad as Road.

Once dusk had finally receded into night, she sent out the Akuma to draw out the akuma. Kristy pulled the cloak she wore closer, it was much colder here at night, and though the cloak covered her shoulder to toe, it wasn't very thick. Tyki had given it to her as a 'first mission' gift. It was made to be light and durable, able to conceal weapons, and allow her to fight without much confinement. Inside her cloak was; an English blade, a dagger, and the spool of fire wire. She had already laid the wire out in some areas, and hoped that maybe she would get a chance to use it.

"The exorcist is coming Lady Kristy, and it seems that he destroyed the akuma you sent out to attract him," said the akuma to Kristy right.

"Bastard, alright, I want everyone to get into positions, we can't kill him, but we can sure as hell leave a mark!" She said ferociously. '_I'll make you pay.'_

Kanda heard the screams of the townspeople before he heard the explosion. It shook the very foundation of the hotel he was currently sitting in. Grabbing his exorcist jacket, and re-strapped Mugan onto his back, he made his way out of the building. When he got onto the street another explosion decimated a small house, sending debris everywhere. A jagged piece of glass cut his face, but he paid it no heed, it would heel on its own eventually. Once he had spotted the akuma, he saw it turn tail and run, heading for the woods out of town.

"Oh no you don't demon!" he yelled after it, then went after it, upon catching up he leapt into the air, and brought a tremendous blow down upon the demon. As it wailed out in pain, Kanda poised for another attack, and managed to slice the demon though, but before it could vaporize, it managed to leave a long gash up Kanda's forearm, shredding a part of the coat along with it. Curious as to why the akuma was headed for the woods, he took off, it probably meant the innocence was there, and he had to get to it first. After running though the woods for a good five minutes, he sensed the dangerous akuma ahead, and he slowed to get a better look on the situation. In the middle of the clearing was two akuma, fully transformed, with weapons poised to attack the smaller figure kneeling on the ground beside them.

"Give us the innocence!" The akuma ordered to the small figure.

"What are you talking about? What innocence?" replied a hysteric voice, a very familiar voice.

Kanda's blood ran cold at his realization, "Kristy," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** How mean would I be if I left the story like this? Well it's a good thing I'm not that mean! Don't worry the next chapter is going up right after this one. Please, Reviews are great! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Alright everyone, I'm going to warn you, you're probably not going to like Kristy in this chapter all that much, but trust me, it's necessary!

Thanks for sticking with the story so far! You guys are great!

~Enjoy

* * *

With a renewed anger, Kanda charged head long at the foul demons who were attempting to kill Kristy. "Die damned Akuma!" he roared. But he was then aware of three more akuma circling around him. "Shit," he cursed, and then dodged an attack that was meant for his head. There were more akuma in the woods then he thought, why did they hide themselves until now? He didn't get a change to finish thinking on it, as he dodged another attack, and then released Mugan's First Illusion, which ate their way through one akuma, and badly damaged another, getting ready to attack again he noticed a shift in the akuma that were holding Kristy.

They turned to him and said, "Lay down your weapon exorcist, or the girl dies." To prove their point, they loaded their weapons with demon magic, and took aim. Kanda's pause was enough time for one of the akuma to knock Mugan away from him, and for another to knock him hard enough so he would land not five feet from Kristy. Upon hearing him land Kanda saw that Kristy was slowly turning so that she could face him, but what happened next took him by surprise. An aura began to radiate through the air, powerful, and angry, and to Kanda's disbelief, it was coming from Kristy. Halfway turned around he saw her draw out a long English, double sided sword, and in a flash the tip of the blade was under his chin, and he could hear Kristy's voice, now so very calm, and lethal.

"Raise your head you filthy excuse for a human, you have killed my comrades, and therefore, I will not hold back." Kristy then removed the sword from under the man's chin and raised it high, to enable her to strike down upon the Exorcist's head. She usually wasn't the type of person who would attack when her opponent was unarmed, but this was an exorcist; she could put aside morals for this fight. _"I can't kill him, but a cut won't kill him if I'm careful enough,'_ and with that she looked down to find her target. What she saw froze her on the spot. Though there was blood from a nasty gash all over it, Kristy recognized the bracelet that was sitting on this Exorcist's wrist, how could she not, she had just given it to… Kanda. When the man's eyes met hers, her worst fear was right proven correct. The man whom she was about to seriously injure was the same man whom she spent the day with, "Kanda," she said with dismay.

"Kristy, what the hell are you doing? Are you on the same side as the Akuma? They're…" Kanda began to yell to her.

"And what about you, you're on the side of the exorcists, funny how the one person I've been searching for, I spent the whole day with." She said gravely. Though her voice came out clearly, inside Kristy was being torn apart. Almost every part of her was screaming at her to attack; destroy the ones that supported her family's destruction, to do what the Noah family had asked of her. But there was once small tiny part of her that said, you spend the whole day with him, is he really the monster you've portrayed him to be? You can't kill him! Kristy was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Kanda rise. The akuma had stepped back, looking to see how Lady Kristy, part of the family of Noah, would act toward this person.

"Kristy, these are demons! They're killers; you cannot say you're ok with…" He began angrily.

"I'm not ok with murderers!" Kristy screamed, the tiny thought of doubt being pushed far away. "You, who talks of murder, it is your Order which has done the murdering! Do not place the blame on the one ones that you, yourself, have cut down!" Dropping her sword, fully intending on fighting this man hand to hand, she said to him, "Prepare yourself Kan- Exorcist, the kindness you showed me I can see is all for show, and I will not tolerate you or your twisted ideas!" And with that she lunged forward, bring a fist back, and aiming to punch him in the gut.

Kanda jumped out of the way of her assault, and just barely dodged her side kick. "Lies!" "It's the Millennium Earl…"

"SILENCE!" Kristy screamed. Then managed to kick Kanda's legs out from under him, and then grabbed her sword. Hatred and anger still in her eyes, she pointed the sword toward him. "Exorcist I have a message for you, one for you to give to your entire order." Kristy said darkly. "From the Earl himself I might add, 'Your time has come, the 7000 year prologue has finally ended, and the play's about to begin, don't miss the rising of the curtain, for you are the actors, the exorcists."

"You Idiot! Don't you understand what you're saying?" Kanda yelled at her. "The Earl wants the destruction of humanity; we're trying to stop that."

"I have a hard time believing that." Kristy murmured, but at the same time, thinking about what he said to her made her mind fuzzy. She placed a hand to her temple, trying to force herself to think clearly. None of this going unnoticed by Kanda.

"Maybe you don't have such a hard time after all. Remembering something?" Kanda sneered.

"I don't-no... You're wrong about me." She said, but even to her ears she didn't sound too confident. "My family… they were…" Amidst the confusion swirling around in her head, she felt something stir, something that was dragging her inside her own subconscious. "_Listen, child. Listen and remember your memories are not to be trusted."_

Outside of Kristy's inner thoughts, Kanda noticed the shift in presences. No longer did an aura of hate surround Kristy, it was becoming softer, but it also had a misty feel to it, like a good part of it was still hidden somewhere. The akuma in the clearing noticed this as well, and their entire demeanor changed. Their attention was drawn to Kristy, and they had an almost predatorily look in their eyes, almost as if they were after a new innoce… no, it's impossible, that was only a ploy that he fell for. Quickly taking advantage of Kristy's space out, he retrieved Mugan, and slowly crept around the back of the Akuma. They completely ignored him, much to his surprise, and it wasn't until one cried out in pain, and dissolved that the other's turned and bore their fangs. But it was too late, and in a pathetically short amount of time, the only beings in the field were Kristy and Kanda.

Keeping his sword poised in case Kristy would attack again he moved closer to her, when suddenly she snapped out of whatever weird trance she went into. Immediately she took in his approaching stance, and jumped back. '_What do I do now?' _Kristy thought. '_I can't do much anymore; he's infinitely stronger than me when he has his innocence.'_ Then it hit her, _'I can't fight him, not when I don't know what is right and wrong anymore, but I need to get away, if I can just get a little further into the woods.."_ Luckily for her, Kanda was still moving forward, not in as an aggressive stance as before, but Kristy new better then to relax, and she moved backward. _'There!_' she thought joyfully. And with a quick flick, she pulled out her dagger and flint stone, then stuck the stone with all her might. A line of fire erupted in front of her, successfully cutting her off from Kanda.

"Idiot," Kanda shouted, "What are you doing?" Kristy only shook her head, and pointed to her wrist. There was nothing there, but then Kanda understood, she meant for him to look at his wrist, more exactly the bracelet. He caught her eye again, and she smiled slightly. Then she turned around and walked away. Kanda made no move to follow her.

"Komui, I have an urgent report." Kanda said into the phone in a hotel in Copenhagen city. "It is involving the family of Noah, and also someone whom I believe they are brainwashing."

"Kristy! You did a fantastic job! You pulled off your first mission! Don't worry about the Akuma; we're just glad you came back safe and sound!" Road said to her happily.

"Thanks Road," Kristy said with a smile, she then proceeded to great Lord Millennium, and told him of her mission. She never let anything slip that she was beginning to doubt all that they had told her. To them, she was just their toy that they could play around with, but Kristy was determined to understand the truth, not the one that was created for her. She was determined to make the fogginess in her mind disappear, to reveal the truth of something she feared was much bigger then 'who was the destroyer of humanity.'

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews please! I hope you don't hate Kristy too much! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is purely Kristy's dialog, but I promise that it's neccissary. I'm setting the stage if you will! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"_Why does it always have to rain?"_ Kristy thought as she lay on her bed in her room. She had finished her report to the Earl, but now she had nothing to do. Road and Tyki had gone away somewhere, leaving before she finished speaking with the Earl. Giving a great sigh, Kristy rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach, and her chin was resting on her pillow. Outside the window near her bedside she could see the rain coming down that blocked her view of the rest of the outside world. With nothing to do, it gave Kristy ample time to think. _"What is going on? I don't understand why, but I have a nagging feeling that I am missing a key fact." _Closing her eyes she forced herself to remember everything that had happened in Copenhagen. Kristy found it very hard to determine what truth she was to believe. _"The Noah family took me in; they raised me and treat me like I am one of them. Why should I suddenly doubt them? How can I even think of betraying their kindness toward me simply because of one Exorcist?" _But even with those thoughts, she couldn't help but doubt. And she hated herself for it. The Noah family was her new family! They cared for her, and would never do anything to harm her. They trust her, and even help her to avenge her family. Why did a part of her doubt this! Why couldn't she just accept the fact that Exorcists were the evil she sought to destroy? Why does, even now, her mind become fuzzy when she thinks about this topic! _"Maybe I should speak with the Earl,"_ she thought. _"He's the closest person I have to a father and…"_ and she stopped there. _"No, that's exactly why I cannot go to the Earl. He would see that I question him, after all that he has done for me. He would think that I don't fully trust them… Do I even fully trust them?" _Again the thoughts spiraled out of control. Kristy thought back to the fading memory of when the Earl first found her. She could barely remember anything, but maybe there was something in her lost memory that would help her to decide what the right course of action to take was. Suddenly the room started to spin. _"That fogginess, the haze in my head is coming back," _alarm coursing through her. This time the haze didn't fade, in fact it grew until her head felt like it was being squeezed through a print press. It was too much, and Kristy blacked out, falling deep into unconsciousness.

"Child," a fuzzy voice called to her, but Kristy wasn't able to comprehend what to do.

"Child!" the voice called louder and somehow closer to her, "Child listen to me now."

"_Who's there? Where is this?"_

"Shh, Child. Listen to me now, do not worry, for I am not an enemy to you." The voice said with a calming steadfastness. "We are within you, and I am here to help you rid the blocks within your mind."

"_Within me? Like in my head?"_

"Yes,"

"_But how… the last thing I remember is lying on my bed, then my head started hurting and…"_

"You were knocked unconscious. Because when you tried to remember, something attacked you. There is a wall that is preventing you from seeing the full truth in your memories, and because of that block, you will never be able to come to your own decision."

"_Why are their blocks in my memory? How did they get there?"_

"I cannot answer that question. I am inside your mind, an inner consciousness, if you do not know, than neither can I. However, I can tell you that these barriers are not normal."

"_So you're saying someone is messing with my memory?"_

"Not exactly, I am saying that there is something preventing you from recollecting details of your life. That could be your own subconscious protecting you from emotional attacks, or someone else tampering with your mind."

"_Wha-"_

"Child, we do not have enough time to talk on this matter. I am here to tell you that there is a truth that you are prevented from seeing. Discover that truth through outside sources; do not reflect into your mind, I fear you may cause yourself damage that will be irreversible. The headaches are a sign of that danger. I warn you to be aware of your surroundings, they might be more frightening then they appear."

Kristy reawakened with a start. The storm outside her window seemed to have picked up considerably, and she covered her ears as a particularly loud crack of thunder shook her room.

"_A dream? Did I just fall asleep?"_ but Kristy had the feeling it wasn't a dream at all. Slipping out of bed and putting on slippers to protect her feet from the cold floor she walked out of her room and down the hallway. Maybe she could find something in the library that would help her to find the truth that was avoiding her.

The library was huge. Something that the Millennium Earl prided himself in was his expansive collection of books, and information. Knowledge was the key, he had once told her. So now she sought out the knowledge that would unlock the hidden truth. She had a sneaking suspicion however that her hunt would not be quick, let alone easy.

Kristy got lucky after about an hour into her search, and found an old history book. It was tucked away in the back of an old shelf, almost out of her reach. She had had to stand on a chair, just so she could retrieve the book from its hiding place. Walking over to the nearest table she set the book down and examined it closer, only to find that it wasn't a history textbook at all. In fact, it resembled more of a Bible than anything else. Reading the first page, she found that it was a book on the story of creation. Knowing the story from her studies she sighed and was about to put the book away when she noticed that the back of the books pages were slightly more worn than the rest of the book. Curious, she opened the book and discovered that it was a section on Innocence. Unfortunately, the previous owner of the book took it upon themselves to scratch out bits and pieces of the text. "_Guess I'll be reading the edited version," _she thought to herself slightly amused.

"_Approximately seven thousand years ago, an ancient civilization used the Innocence to defeat the Noah Family battle, with the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence killing the Earl of Millennium's first incarnation. The battle, though, was so great, that the earth was destroyed in what the ancient civilization called the "Three Days of Darkness", or the Biblical "Great Flood" from the Old Testament. _

_The ancient civilization, prophesizing the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving instructions in one particular piece of Innocence, the Cube wielded by Hevlaska, which began: _

"

_To the future generations...__We are the ones who triumphed over darkness__, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. Here, we leave a message..._

"

—_The Ancient Civilization to the Future Generations_

_After the Earl returned, as the prophecy within the Cube said he would, the New World Alliance established the Black Order, charging it with finding the 109 shards of Innocence, the Accommodators who were to wield it, __and to prepare for the battle that would come once again__."_

"I guess that was semi-helpful," Kristy sighed after finishing the section. "So a Family of Noah from thousands of years ago, were destroyed by innocence, along with the Earl, which is why the Noah family now is fighting the Black Order, so they don't get killed like the family of the past. But this doesn't lead me to any determination of who is good and who is evil. Of course the Ancient Civilization would think that the Noah would be evil in the future, they just killed the whole family." Kristy let her head fall to the table. "This is not helping my headache."

She rose from the table, carefully tucking he book back and left the library, depressed that her search was in vain. _"Maybe I can find more information elsewhere. There has to be somewhere that would have information on the black order. But where ever that might be, it's not here. I need to look in places away from the Earl's home. The Earl trusts me enough now, I will ask him if I could go out and explore on my own. He doesn't need to know my real intentions." _And with that thought in mind, she went to find the Earl, determined to figure out the truth, and ultimately knowing that she would never be able to think of her new family the same way again, no matter what she found. The stage was set, and it was time for her to make her own move.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the continuous long waits. Thank you SO much for the people who have kept going! Summer has finally come, so I will deffinatly have more time to write chapters. As long as you guys like them that is! **

**Also, the information in Kristy's book all came from , so thank them for their brilliant knowledge of -man! **

**If you guys liked the chapter/story please please PLEASE review! It's awesome when I get them! See you next Chapter! **


End file.
